If You Cant Hang
by IdratherbeinBritain
Summary: Loded Diaper has finally taken off. And with fame, comes sex, drugs, and alcohol. Not that it's always the best thing, living the life, no matter how much you're made for it. When the band returns home, Rodrick finds a still present girl. This girl he remembers: and her poems she used to write. Losing inspiration, he decides to exploit her adoration for him. R/OC (Border on M)
1. One Hundred Sleepless Nights

_Quick thing: I will be using songs that are most definitely not mine. The one used in this chapter is a song from Pierce the Veil. In this story, Rodrick is about 20, and so are the rest. Also, the title of the story is a song by Sleeping With Sirens, whose songs I also adore, and will be using. _

* * *

"Alright, Madison Square Garden!" Rodrick shouted, gripping the microphone in one hand, his drumsticks in the other. "we're gonna start out with One Hundred Sleepless Night," he murmured, lips almost caressing the microphone as he locked eyes with a cute redhead in the audience, skipping along the other girls, "because I'm in a mood."

He inched his eyebrows, smirking slightly as he looked up at his band. Their set included one acoustic, the others post-hardcore, as was their specialty. When he'd-they-had gotten serious about their career, and he'd actually listened to the drum instructor, they'd actually shone. Hell, they were still named Loded Diaper, he wasn't about to give that up, but they were one of the best up and coming bands.

They were playing at Madison Square, and had gone on the Vans Warped Tour this year, almost making it to the head liners. So hell yea, they were good.

Chris took in a breath, hand gliding down his bass, staring out at the crowd. His old friend sung the post hardcore songs, while Rodrick embarrassed himself by singing acoustic when forced to. But damn, it was worth it, even with his falsetto voice.

He tapped the cymbal, starting the rhythm.

I can't wait to see your brilliant face

Light up the room around the pillowcase

She said, "Can you come over to my LA place

I got something to tell you and it just can't wait"

When I showed up you held the door in tears

Sat on the couch under the chandeliers.

You said you're having a baby and before I could cry

You're leaving me just when I thought you were mine.

But I don't see your face,

Taken by the one hearted race home now,

But, don't tell your other man

I got a hell of a plan

Failing lights amass one hundred sleepless nights

And I might be holding on too tight

But there is a beast in my heart and he won't let you leave alive

Nightmares

No longer wait for sleep

Crawl on the ground on both your hands and knees

Just like a, lion and you're the queen of the pride

And we will feast together till the bones are dry.

But I don't see your face.

Taken by the one hearted race home now,

But don't tell your other man.

He's not a part of the plan

Failing lights amass one hundred sleepless nights

And I might be holding on too tight

But there is a beast in my heart and he won't let you leave alive

Do you still love me? I am dying to know.

Or did you forget what we shared?

Out of sight out of mind I was never even there

Failing lights, amass one hundred sleepless nights

And I might be holding on too tight

But there is a beast in my heart and he won't let you leave alive

This is the price you'll pay

Thoughts in your head that will never die.

So don't you forget what we had

It's like I was never even there.

Go!

* * *

Rodrick took off his shirt, throwing it to the redhead. She grinned, as he looked elsewhere, winking at her just as he switched his gaze. He pointed out his abs to the girls, shouting in enthusiasm. It was barely heard above the screams.

This. This was what he lived for. Chris slapped him around the head, practically dragging him off the stage.

"Dude, really?" Chris asked, shoving a beater in his face. "Yo, Ward, isn't he a dick?"

"I'm just the security," his other friend grinned.

"that was a dick move," the British guitar player said.

"That's nice, Xavier," he sighed, watching the roadies pack up their equipment. "Cant I just have fun? Benny, can I have fun?!"

He pointed at his manager. The small man glared at him, slapping a hand over his head phones, speaking rapidly into the mic. Rodrick shrugged, walking to the backstage area. 10 or more women were sitting there, long legs crossed. Instantly, any thoughts of the now plain looking red-head. Models trumped all.

He swept his hair back from his still slightly sweaty fore head, calling mental dibs on the blond. Chris went for the other spot on the couch, kicking back. Instantly, the girls tried to talk to him.

The thing about being in a band, were these, well, after parties. The 5 men, minus Ward, got their damn pick. If they wanted two, then even better. By the end of the night, everyone was too smashed to really identify the other person, whether they slept with them the next day was always a question. And whether they were pregnant or not always stayed on their minds for at least an hour.

Ward pushed the now dressed women out, knowing they had money for cab fare. Rodrick was tempted to toss back the entire bottle of asprin, but Xavier and Kyle looked murderous, Chris sliding towards him also. Holding up his hands, he made tehm watch as he painstakingly took 4 out, grasping the bottle of water in shaky hands.

"Try not to get so hammered next time. You're still underage," Ward grumbled.

"hey, I slept with her right?"

"yes."

"awesome."

He grinned sleepily, settling back on the bunk. They were back on the tour bus, headed back, surprisingly, to his home town. This meant Greg all up in his business.

He didn't want to pay for a hotel, despite the loads of money they had. And he wanted a home cooked meal, not that he'd tell anyone that. Anyone at all.

"Fuck off," he muttered to anyone who was listening as he slid the curtains shut, running the soft indie music.

"Dick," Xavier muttered from the next bunk.

"Jerk," Kyle snapped.

"Asshole," Chris muttered. "Next interview, I'll make sure Bryan Starz sees you impressive collection of non-awesome post-cards. I'm sure you fangrils will be exceedingly enamored."

He nodded slightly.

To be honest, he really didn't give two fucks.


	2. Do It Now, Remember It Later

Rodrick slid on his shades, eyeing his brother with distaste. Greg looked like a douche. Per fucking usual. Instead, he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Hey, little bro," he got out, dragging his backpack upstairs. "Tell mom I said hi, and that I'm crashing up stairs again."

"we're going out tonight," Greg said spiffily, pushing his hair back into place.

"That's great, tell her I don't care."

Rodrick settled his headphones on his messy head, pulling out his iphone 5, cranking up the volume till the bass of the beats almost blew out his eardrums. Then Susan entered his vision, yanking them off his head to pull him into a bone crushing hug.

"You smell terrible," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Haven't washed these, in about….I really don't know."

Rodrick plucked at his shirt, thinking about the last time he'd washed it. Oh well. His _Drop Dead _shirts were safe and sound, so…why bother with a regular black one?

His mother shooed him to the shower, and he turned it on, moving to sit on his old bed. Maybe he should post a poster of his band here instead, from the cover of _Kerrang. _He almost smiled giddily, reminding himself not to. He'd done that enough anyways.

After a minute or so, he got up, and turned if off, dodging back into his bedroom, breaking out new, okay smelling clothes. Just so Susan didn't come after him, he sprayed on a tad bit of expensive cologne, gifted to him by somebody in the music industry. Rodrick almost chocked, shaking his head as he threw on a leather jacket.

Susan was already screaming for him, ranting on and on about him not being down stairs. He did shut her up anyway, walking to the car. It's not as if dinner with his family was any good.

There was an incredibly good looking waitress. A familiar, incredibly good looking waitress. Deciding he;'d rather take a cab home, he sat up at the bar, giving a slight salute to his mother. His father shook his head, muttering something about twenty year-olds.

He quietly observed her, as she cleaned up the tables surrounding the bar. Around 8:30, couples started pouring in, laughing and talking. And there was something about her that distracted him from eyeing the other women. Jesus.

Rodrick sipped from his glass of scotch, tapping his fingers on the counter. The girl was talking to the other barkeep, finally agreeing with something. She put on a smock, walking over to him when he raised up an arm.

"finally, a good-looking bartender," he said, sighing, grinning good-naturedly. "more scotch please."

She smiled back, turning to take the scotch bottle off the rack. The drink poured into his cup, the light brown liquid seeming to almost brighten his day. He took it into his hand, glancing up at her.

"I know you," she stated, leaning on the counter, caramel skin shown. "And I know that half the girls in the bar want to do you. Also, I know you're in a band. A pretty damn successful one in the right crowd."

He groaned, shaking his head, "don't remind me of the mainstream crowd."

"so, I know you. You went to high school with me. I think you hit on me."

"Now why would I do that?" he teased.

"mhmm, haha," she shot back, eyes dropping from his. "so now the drummer from Loded Diaper, which I think is a ridiculous name by the way, is sitting at the Red Lobster bar."

"ouch," he murmured, pressing a hand to his chest. "Maybe it's only a little lame that I'm here. And! Personally, I love that name."

"I love your songs, not your name."

"you my songs."

"I love your songs, yes. Specifically yours, though I'm surprised you haven't came out with anymore. I love your acoustic versions."

Hell yes, he loved being famous. Picking up girls like this.

"well, you know, slow coming out."

"I write song lyrics," she piped, pulling out her pad, and pushing it over the counter to him, straightening from her bend.

Rodrick slid it over to him, smile at her as he looked over the lyrics:

Seen this place beforeback when I was young and I had something more to proveNow that I'm older I've seen all the things that I wantand I'm ready to make my moveWe'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitateSee, why would we want to make you bastards waitThank god, I got this chance, now I can saySo now we'll say, we'll sayWe're gonna do what we wantRemember when they said that what we want can never be doneWhen it all comes falling downWe'll do what we want toSaid we'll do what we want toYeah, yeah, yeah

He raised his eyebrows, looking up at her. Rodrick's mind churned, thinking of the demand his label was hurling his way, the pressuring, the guys glaring at him with every interview they didn't get. They put up with him when he brought in the big bucks; the big songs.

Maybe, just maybe, he could, well, use her for her songs. This means more than a sleep and dump. He really was never good at relationships. But, he needed this.

"What did you say your name was?"


	3. James Dean, and Audrey Hepburn

Rodrick walked around town, his phone in his hand, avoiding people as he read the text. She was a cute texter, he'd give Lexi that. With her little faces, which she said she'd patented. He knew that was utter bullshit, but it was still cute.

He was meeting her at the café, just to get his hands on her newest songs, or song thoughts. If not, then he would've stayed at home. They were done with tour season, so he was here for a few months. Also, Chris would glare at him even when they'd get high, and it was pretty damn hard to stay angry when you were seeing ponies and rainbows.

Opening the glass door, he listened to the bell jingle as he looked around for her. She had her head down, scribbling in a book on the corner. Her journal was fill packed with songs, all easily convertible to the female audience.

So the thing was, make an album. She looked up at the jingle, dotting the paper, smiling over at him. He smiled back, dropping into the seat beside her, throwing an arm over her shoulder. Lexi shrugged that off, looking slightly uncomfortable.

What was it with her and touching? Maybe it was because she had her pretty head in that journal all the time, she was more used to books than actual human beings. Rodrick eyed her lips, then her breasts, switching his gaze quickly to her neck as she looked up at him.

"Hey."

"hi," she said, smiling almost nervously at him.

"So that new song…?"

"yea, yea, James Dean and Audrey Hepburn."

"Stay for tonight, if you want to, I can show you, what my dreams are made of, as I'm dreaming of your face," he read out, side-eyeing her, murmuring, "is this in anyway about me, Lexi?"

"no, don't be silly," she sighed, red rising in her cheeks.

"I've heard lots of girls dream about me," he murmured, touching her cheeks.

Actually, he was enjoying this, these meets. He enjoyed Lexi's company, and she certainly was good to be around. A rumor had popped up about them, 10 new fan pages about her popping up 5 of them hated her, the other analyzing her. This was the reason he wasn't good at relationship; the people that got caught up in it. If he enjoyed someone's presence, shouldn't everyone butt out?

Thankfully, his feelings for Lexi certainly ranged no where near anything but the love of her songs. And, damn him for being male, which, at his level of sex drive, meant he considered a desire to stick his dick in anything; female, of course. So basically, he'd fuck her. Multiple times, because it probably was good.

Also, maybe, just maybe, he'd cuddle with her after. Oh, wait, that thought almost made him throw up. Shivering slightly, Rodrick focused fully on her journal, flicking through the pages.

"okay, so, that song. Can I, well, sing it? Album wise?"

"…yea, I suppose."

She looked hesitant, brows furrowed. Rodrick slid an arm around her waist, nuzzling her neck, thinking to himself over an over about how he should've bedded her already. Ah hell, bedded? Fucked.

Lexi seemed to hesitate in her pushing away, touching hand fluttering his face, almost caressing him. And then he was pushed back, almost pouting. He hadn't even kissed her. What the hell was with her? Him, even? It'd been a week and a half. He was supposed to be good at this shit.

"Rodrick, I…"

"not good looking enough?" he laughed, sliding a finger almost self-consciously along the spine of the journal.

"God, no, no."

"then why?"

She didn't answer, standing up, and holding out her hand for her journal. Rodrick put it in her hand, grinning at her. Lexi dropped her brown eyes to the ground.

::::::::::::::::

His phone rung, and he picked it up, running up his room, bumping Greg into the wall. He glared at him muttering under his breath. If he hadn't seen Chris's caller ID, then he'd have sat down for an argument, which he would've won.

"Hey," he greeted, flopping on his bed.

"Listen up, idiot, you're supposed to be working on songs! Instead, I have to hear from Benny that you've got a little girlfriend! You know you cant do relationships. You- oh, my God. You are supposed to be making a song! I'll find you. And I will kill you."

"okay, listen," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "I haven't slept with her, I haven't even kissed her-"

"Lame. But you are walking around with her, and holding her hand."

"Well, actually, that was just to pull her away from the edge of the street, but I swear to god, I don't even like her beyond the fact she writes songs."

"Songs? What kind of songs? And you do want to sleep with her, right? Cuz she's hot."

"Thanks dude, I kind of know. And good songs. I mean really good songs. I'd be having more fun if we were sleeping together. Fuck, I'd make her scream the songs," he said, chuckling to himself.

"…shut up," Chris snapped.

"jealousy, my friend."

"Whatever. The songs had better be perfect."

"They are. Listen to this; They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need; please stay as long as you need. Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave. Please stay forever with me."

"not that bad, I guess. You and your girly voice could sing it."

"Dick."

"yes you are," Chris laughed, hanging up before he could get in anything else.

He needed that journal. Then he'd get rid of her.


	4. Cant Stand It

_Never Shout Never song credit. I wish I owned Christopher Drew. Cough. _

"Hey," he said, popping up behind her, making her almost jump.

She slid her hand in her waves, shaking them out, blinking at him in annoyance. Rodrick grinned at her, looking down at her, loving how absolutely small she was. He could bloody fit her waist in his hands. If she didn't looking so pretty, he wouldn't even be near her.

"don't come up like that."

"How would you want me to come up to you?" he teased, stepped back a few steps.

Rodrick strolled towards me, hands stuffed in his pockets. He stopped a few inches from me, under the awning, looking like a younger boy, and definitely more vulnerable. His lips were curled in an almost irresistible smile, and he rubbed a hand through his dark hair, face, well…perfect. He dropped his arm back to his side, and he caressed down her arm, tracing over her smooth caramel skin.

Really, he had to do her. Seriously. He'd nail her.

Also her songs. He wanted her songs. Rodrick needed her songs. Fuck, sometimes, he saw that journal everywhere. Along with his flipping career. So for once, songs came before sex.

"is that better?" he asked stepping closer to her, taking her hand in his.

He could practically sense the cameras clicking.

"Back off. I can hear cameras."

"same here," he laughed, curling his fingers through hers.

She tugged her fingers back, glaring at him. Rodrick grinned back, not letting go. Lexi began to wiggling her arm, struggling, a little smile giving away her mood.

"I hate you!" she giggled as he dragged her into his arms. "I cant stand you."

"Sure."

"Okay, well I did write a new song, and if you want to read it, it's in my purse that I dropped, so…there."

"I can just as easily hold you, and get your purse, you know that," he said, lips tickling the top of her head.

She was so short! He really did miss short, imperfect women. Models had perfect everything, so much that it was scary. Her face may be model like, but her body was anything but. Lexi was small and curvy, but not what he usually went for. Rodrick just really liked to have contact with a woman of her caliber. Contact of any sort was necessary now. And she was so much more emphatic than the women he usually slept with.

And it was now a month with her. A month that he'd surprisingly enjoyed, except for Chris's persistent shouting in his ear about her. Thankfully, he'd stopped, though still firmly annoying him with his texts.

Her songs really were excellent. So he did want to see them.

"okay, pick it up."

She glared at him as she dipped, picking it up. Rodrick grinned opening the book as he was so used to now. Cant stand it was avutlaly the songs name. How fucking cute. Well, he was super fucking cute, as she put it.

"you love me now, is that it?" he asked, pushing her hair back from her face, grinning cheekily.

When she nodded though, it wiped the smile off his face. He released her face, gazing at her. A month. A fucking month. And his feelings certainly weren't the same. A very, very low amount of love went to her.

But he got out, "I think I might love you," with out his fucking voice cracking.

:::::::::::::::::::

"Excuse me, you cannot just come crawling back to me-"

"She said she loved me."

"Excuse me?"

"Love, Chris, L-O-V-E!"

"Holy shit, you gotta get out of there man before she clings!"

"literally, bro, she wants me to come to karaoke tonight!:"

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

"gotta go, she's always on time!"

"Oh god, and you haven't even fucked her yet. Yes, I'll be rubbing that in every single time you call for counsel!"

Chris hung up again, leaving him shaking his head at the word, counsel. What the fuck had Chris been reading? Watching? God.

And she was waiting for him, acoustic guitar in her hands, hair over one eye, black beanie on the rest. Damn she was hot. Rodrick grabbed her waist, hoisting her into the air, listening to her annoyed shouts, then her laugh. He did enjoy teasing her a tad too much.

"you play guitar?"

"Of course I do. Not all that well, and I cant sing, and only back up vocalizing, and I mean, barely," she laughed, blowing her hair out of her eye. "it's kind of sad."

"this is cooler than I'd thought," he murmured, throwing his arm over her shoulders, barely using up half his arm on her.

The place was small, 10 or so chairs and couches, dark lighting, the stage highlighted in a spotlight. A bony looking brunette was strumming away at a guitar, singing into the mic, surprisingly good.

"She's good," Lexi murmured, sitting down on an empty couch space, scooting over to make room for him.

"We'll be better," he said confidently.

"We're singing Cant Stand it."

"I know."

"Nail it."

"play it right."

"please?"

"Is this really a big ass competition to you?"

"That is the bithc my ex is going out with," she sniffed, jealousy flashing across her eyes.

She was a bundle of jealousy and sarcasm. At least her sarcasm was sparing, and matched his most times. And she didn't like anyone to touch what was hers. Small people. Damn it, medium sized people. That's all he was saying.

"Oooo, cat fight," he laughed, diving for her cheek, and getting in a peck. "Come on, Lexi," he almost whined, squeezing her thigh. "One make out session. One. And I am going to pull this card; you nodded that you loved me."

"Oh come on. We're going next."

She sat on a proffered stool, strumming, smiling at him as he sang her song.

**Baby, I love you**

**I never want to let you go**

**The more I think about,**

**The more I want to let you know:**

**That everything you do,**

**Is super fucking cute**

**And I can't stand it**

**I've been searching for**

**A girl that's just like you**

**Cause I know**

**That your heart is true**

**Baby, I love you**

**I never want to let you go**

**The more I think about,**

**The more I want to let you know:**

**That everything you do,**

**Is super duper cute**

**And I can't stand it**

**Let's sell all our shit,**

**And run away**

**To sail the ocean blue**

**Then you'll know,**

**That my heart is true**

**Baby, I love you**

**I never want to let you go**

**The more I think about,**

**The more I want to let you know:**

**That everything you do,**

**Is super duper cute**

**And I can't stand it**

**You, you got me where you want me**

**Cause I'll do anything to please you**

**Just to make it through:**

**Another year**

**You, I saw you across the room**

**And I knew that this is gonna**

**Blossom into something beautiful.**

**You're beautiful.**

**Baby, I love you**

**I never want to let you go**

**The more I think about,**

**The more I want to let you know:**

**That everything you do,**

**Is super duper cute**

**And I can't stand it**

**No I can't stand it**

**No I can't stand it**

And she positively fucking glowed when they won, wrapping her arms around his neck, throwing herself on him, almost.

"Thank you, thank you!" she squeaked, looking as if she was about to kiss him.

"No problem," he murmured, unexpectedly feeling his heart warm.

Weird small people.


	5. Let's Cheers To This

Lexi:

These fanpages… where had these pictures come from? I took my phone off the side table, texting him over to my apartment. He showed up 30 minutes later, looking slightly lost as he stepped into my three room apartment.

"well, I was going to take you to dinner first," he laughed, licking his lips, stepping into the door way. "but, it has been a month and a week. I-"

I shoved my laptop in his face, pointing at the fan pages. Rodrick's act of surprise didn't convince me. Pushing him back with a finger, I turned back to the couch, setting it on the coffee table.

He was just stepping up close to me as I turned around to face him again. My nose bumped with his, and I felt his breath on my face. Actually, his breath didn't smell all that bad.

"I really do think we need to kiss, though," he murmured, arms sliding around my waist. "Come on, Lexi."

Rodrick did turn me on. More than I let on, and fuck I'd wanted to kiss him from the first time I saw him. And I did like the fact he seemed to actually like me. I wasn't the most, how to say it, touchy girl out there. Maybe other girls would lay their hands on him, giggle and laugh, but I wasn't…great at human interaction. Thus the reason I could sit and write songs. I was far more of a voyeur than an experience 'maker'.

But damn it, I really wanted to experience that.

I twitched my lips to his, loving the way he totally took control of the situation, practically lifting me over the table. He slid his hands into my hair, lips sucking at mine greedily. They pulled out after a minute or so, moving to grip my ass. And I certainly didn't mind it. In fact…God, I loved it.

He pushed me against the wall, biting at my bottom lip, moving down my jaw. His necking was…amazing. And the noises, those almost groans he emitted, made me wrap my legs around his waist.

"you've got a new song for me?" he asked, tugging off my shirt, stepping back in an instant to me. "Fuck, your breasts."

As soon as he said song, it instantly reverted me to my less than touchy mode. I pushed him back, hiking up my bra, taking my shirt up off the ground. He snatched it from me, almost tackling me to the couch.

I wanted to show him my song. The second reason I'd texted him here. Third,

"Sorry I mentioned it, Lexi," he mumbled, kissing me, settling himself between my legs. "let's just…"

"Sleep together?"

"Fuck yes," he murmured, kissing my shoulder lightly.

Hell, I couldn't stand up to him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Rodrick::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He popped awake, body somehow programmed to wake after sleeping with someone. Rodrick saw her journal, reaching forward, turning to the newest page. Let's Cheers To This, the title read.

I've Got The Whole

World In Front Of Me

I'm Not Letting Go 'Til I Say

This Is My Life

I've Got It All

Right In Front Of Me

I Won't Let It Go

There's No Way

This was going fucking great. He'd slept with her, and had these songs all at his disposal. He may as well shake her awake before he went. It'd been fucking good too, just as he'd imagined.

Rodrick shook her awake, watching her brown eyes open slowly. A smile flickered across her pretty face, and she reached out a hand to him, mumbling something about coming back to her. That she was cold.

He hesitated, considering what Chris would say if he didn't go to their scheduled meeting place. Hell, he'd stay with her. Again, for her songs. So he laid back down, letting her curl around him, looking up to the ceiling. This was the first time he'd actually stayed the night.

Her little hand curled on his chest, and he heard her breathing slow down. He kept his hands to himself in this case, unsure. But she was freaking warm. Sliding his hand over her smooth thigh, he brought it across his stomach, resting his chin on top of her head, turning slightly to hold her.

Lexi was turning out to be a good decision. A good decision in the sense she was going to get him fame. And some damn good sex on the side.

His phone woke him up. Rodrick groaned slightly, panting behind him for it, answering it in a mumbled tone.

"Hell no! Tell me you did not stay and fucking cuddle with her," Chris shouted.

"I didn't cuddle," he hissed, lifting his arms from around her, sliding a hand down her pretty caramel skin, realizing he'd cuddled far easier with her than any woman. "what is it?"

"I want to see those songs."

"Yea, let me text you photos of them."

"Dude, I'm so proud of you," Chris almost gushed over the phone as he took pictures of the pages.

"dude, you sound like a girl," Rodrick laughed, voice level making her stir. "Shit! Quiet, quiet."

"Is she waking up?" Chris whispered through the phone.

"Yes, why the fuck would I warn you?"

"Oh, and send me a picture of her. Preferably lacking clothes. Thank you."

"No," Rodrick muttered, rolling his eyes.

"come on!"

"…fine," he sighed. "But dude, you so fucking owe me."

"I will bow to you sir," Chris laughed, scuffling sounds on the other end. "So, how was it?"

"What do you think?"

"it's sex."

"I'm just telling you, she's better than any girl I've slept with. Holy shit."

"dude, dude, dude~!" Chris almost squeaked, "you're going to tell me everything!"

"That's disgusting, sit back down."

"what even. You got the pages?"

"Yea, sending them."

Chris was silent as he read of the lyrics. Then he whistled in respect.

"Right, all I need is that naked photo."

His friend hung up before he could say anything. Always with the last word. Always!

Lexi stretched, covers sliding off the top part of her body. He took that as totally the proper time to snap a picture, and sent it promptly to Chris. Really, he didn't give two fucks about her.

Her songs.


	6. Trouble

"I love hell's kitchen," she whispered, hands threading through his hair.

He really didn't know how this was romantic, but he was content to kiss at her neck, groping her. Sex with her was incredible. She…she actually knew what she was doing, and did so with some finesse. Better than the models even, who only showed a barest interest in their downright sex, because they thought they could get away with looks and a perfect body. Oh no. But right now, she'd rather listen to Chef Ramsey scream at the chefs.

It's not as if he couldn't ignore it, and be safely turned on by her, but dammit, Chef Ramsey was shouting angrily now. And he meant angrily.

Rodrick sighed, sitting back, removing his hand from her breast. Fucking hell, just, goddamn you Chef Ramsey. Just [Bleep] you.

She seemed totally happy just sitting there also. And then some nights, as soon as he came over, she was all over him. Sans pants, shirt, and underwear. Then this happened.

"Sorry, Rodrick," she apologized, touching his face, her lips a tad pinker than they regularly were.

"Yea, yea," he sighed, shaking his head. He hated that. She was always sorry when she didn't want to fuck him. Like, just shut up. And he was damn good at sex, to say the truth. He had to be.

The girls he'd slept with when lucid would've have moaned, screamed and squeaked so much. Fuck that. And the one or two relationships he'd held, it seemed as if they could barely get enough. What in hell's name gave her the right to resist him?! She'd told him out right in an after sex glow, how much he turned her on, so what the fuck?

Rodrick rose, grabbing his jacket, striding towards the door. Lexi yelped, little hand landing on his shoulder, turning him around. She looked absolutely hurt. So much so, that it almost hurt him. At least her flat screen was paused, the Chef's voice no longer blaring in his ear. That change in detail distracted him from her expression.

Why should he feel anything anyways. He was just using her. You cant feel anything. He'd already basically exploited her, in ways she probably would kill him for. Especially because she wasn't very giving with her songs, and certainly wouldn't take to a naked picture of her sent to his friend.

"Rodrick, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Because I wont put out! Because all you want to do is fuck!?"

"I'm a male, Lexi!"

"you're an asshole, Rodrick. Don't you fucking care about me?"

Here we go, time to lie, if only to get back in her pants, the lie; "I do care about you Lexi," he sighed, caressing her face, telling her exactly what she wanted to hear. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, okay? I love you."

And that was the biggest lie. But it made her smile, and kiss him. It lead to sex, mind-blowing sex. She left nails marks on his chest for fucks sake. Small people did a lot of damage.

His mother called him almost as soon as he was done in the bathroom. Well, she called his phone, and Lexi picked it up. He couldn't jerk on his jeans fast enough, practically jumping on top of her to grab the phone away from her.

"give me that," he hissed, holding her down as he pressed the phone to his ear. "Mom!"

"Who was that, Rodrick?" she asked sharply.

"Uh, my girlfriend."

"Really?"

"yea!"

"Then I'd love to see her. My original intention was to bring you over to dinner tonight."

"Really? Do I have to?"

"You've been here for around two months, and you haven't even called."

"Well, maybe there's a reason for that, Susan."

"don't call me that, Rodrick. It's mother, and you know that."

"yea, well I don't want to come."

"You're both coming."

"Mom-"

She'd hung up already, leaving him fumbling desperately. Lexi came back from where he'd pushed her off, wearing a t-shirt he'd left a couple times back. Rodrick almost glared at her.

"we're going to dinner."

"what?"

"Get dressed, we're going to dinner at my mom's house."

:::::::::::::::::::::

Susan's eyes were trained on Lexi the entire dinner. Like his mother was a hawk, and Lexi was a skinny little mouse…with great boobs. His father looked annoyed as usual, eyeing Lexi with distrust. This ended when she told him about her history obsessions. Apparently, Lexi had studied history extensively, and something called sociology. When she geared into smart talk, it impressed him parents. It just freaked him out.

"So why aren't you in college?" Susan asked her.

"Well, I want to live life, you know? Like, I want life experiences before I bore myself to death with easy classes."

"physics was never easy to me," His father said.

Lexi shrugged, muttering under her breath, so they couldn't hear, "None of you are as smart as me."

Rodrick then got a flash of high school with Lexi. How had he forgotten?

"_None of you are as smart as me." She hugged her books to her chest, glaring bitterly at the class. "None of you!"_

_Rodrick's eyebrows raised, and he looked over at his friends, raising his eyebrows. New update on her personality. She might be hot, with all those warm, tight sweaters, but, he wouldn't even talk to her with that attitude. _

But now…she was different. Just like he was, in a sense. At least she wasn't as negative and hateful as she used to be. That line had brought the memories of her back. Ah, he could give a rat's ass.

His brother seemed to like her, eyes lingering on her cleavage, her face. After dinner, when they were assigned the cleaning duty, he pushed him into the wall, listening to the satisfying clunk, and fall.

"sorry, bro, she's mine," Rodrick laughed.

"no dip, why the heck did you have to do that?"

"Because I thought it was fun."

"God, Rodrick. Why are you so annoying?"

"right back at you, Gregie. Lexi!"

Lexi's departing conversation laugh echoed, then she walked in, seeing Greg still down on the ground. Rodrick stopped her rush to help him up, catching her elbow. She looked slightly annoyed as he gave her the plates, but when he gave her puppy dog eyes, she softened, taking the plates in the kitchen.

"She loves you."

"Yea, and?"

"Well, Rodrick, maybe you shouldn't use her so obviously."

"Fuck off. When have you gotten what you wanted?"

"I have girlfriend who I love. Who's sister you couldn't get."

"Heather Hills. Oh yea, I lost track of her after fuck number 10 on the road."

"Shut up!"

"But you know, I'll pay her a damn visit, say hi to your little girlfriend, and do her sister."

Greg rolled his eyes, looking like a young kid again. Not the all knowing dick he was now.

"I don't like you."

"I don't feel for you either little bro."

Lexi came back in, tugging his sleeve. Rodrick tugging his sleeve out of her grasp, seething slightly. Greg was such an asshole. an asshole that made him think, which was 10 billion times worse.

"Lexi, you love me, right?" he asked, sitting down on a chair to pull her onto his lap.

She flushed, looking down, eyes lowered.

"Yes, I do love you."

"Good."

For some reason, he needed some reassurance. He wasn't that much of an ass, but even his parents seemed to have a limited amount of love for him. Except this girl. With her angry self.

"Come on, let's go to a club," he murmured, hands gripping her thighs as he stood, holding her against him.

"a club?" she asked, sounding worried even as she wound arms around his neck. "wait, let me get my purse."

"Damn your purse," he mumbled, still stopping to let her grab it.

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Heffley," she called as he pressed his head between her breasts. "Oh!"

"your tits are so soft," he said, probably too loud, by the noise his mother made.

"Rodrick!" his mom shouted, just as Lexi squeaked it out too, laughing.


End file.
